


A Façade of Stone

by Kantayra



Category: Gargoyles
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-24
Updated: 2009-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-05 05:20:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/38213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kantayra/pseuds/Kantayra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A tag after the episode 'The Price.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Façade of Stone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gray Cardinal (Gray_Cardinal)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gray_Cardinal/gifts).



"What was the legend?" Xanatos asked thoughtfully. "Whoever bathes in it 'will live as long as the mountain stones.' How literal-minded."

Owen stared blankly down at his fist that was now solid rock.

"Thank you, Owen," Xanatos said dryly. "That will be all." He turned his back on Owen and left the chamber.

Owen studied his fist more carefully and then slowly began to roll up the sleeve, taking extra care not to snag it on his wrist. The hairs there might need to be sanded off.

He got one cuff button fastened before Xanatos burst back in.

"Okay, I can't take it anymore." Xanatos put one hand to his mouth to try to stifle his laughter, like he'd clearly been trying to do before his dramatic exit, but this time he failed miserably.

By the time he was leaning back against the doorframe, hooting with hysteria, Owen's shoulders were shaking slightly as well.

"S-Sir, I…" Owen began piteously and tried to put up his own hand to his mouth to contain his mirth. He ended up picking his stone hand, which just set Xanatos off _more_, and that was the final straw for Owen.

He let out a startled laugh and, with a poof of magic, transformed back into his true form. Puck had no compunctions about laughing just as hard as Xanatos did and bent half over, floating in mid-air, clutching his stomach at Owen's stoic sacrifice.

"Oh," Xanatos brushed away a tear from the corner of his eye, "we _definitely_ have to do that again."

"With more witnesses," Puck agreed. "Your callousness was _classic_."

"Did you know what the Cauldron would do?" Xanatos asked curiously.

Puck shrugged airily. "What do you think?"

Xanatos gave him a diabolical grin. "So, are you going to fix the hand or leave it like it is?"

Puck considered this. "An absurd gesture isn't half so absurd without witnesses to its consequences."

"Don't explain to anyone, though," Xanatos suggested, "even if they ask. How much do you want to bet Goliath won't get it?"

"How much do I want to bet Goliath won't get a joke?" Puck asked him incredulously. "Puh-lease!"

Xanatos snickered at that. "Okay, I think I'm better now. You good?"

Puck took a deep breath, composed himself, and transformed back into Owen. "Very good, sir," he agreed flatly.

"Most people will probably be too intimidated to even ask," Xanatos concluded, studying the very strange effect of a human being with one solid-stone hand.

"Quite," Owen agreed tersely.

"Oh, Owen," Xanatos sighed affectionately. "What did I ever do without you?"

"I hardly know, sir," Owen retorted. "I hardly know."


End file.
